


21

by DSDUKE



Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Games, Gen, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, R&R, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven and Connie play a game at the Beach house..and get more than what they bargained for.





	21

It was pleasant in Beach city. No monster attacks, no gem attacks, no planetary threat. Within the beach house Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran relaxed upon his bed, under the aftenoon sun of the fall sky. Steven sitting up, back to the wall looking at his phone; with a curious, ever growing mischevious look upon his face and Connie slouching upon his chest and stomach, making edits to their fanfiction of Unfamiliar Familiar on his tablet. The cool and chilled melody, played from the Tubetube app on his phone through a bluetooth speaker; gave the area a lazy day ambiance. It was greatly appreciated.

Steven chuckled as a plan formed in his mind, wondering if it would work. Unaware of the fact that his 16 year old ‘Jam Bud’ was looking questioningly but amused.

C:You seem like you’re enjoying yourself, are you even paying attention?

The playful pout that over took the girls lips caused Steven to blush with embarrassment as he gave an apologetic chortle.

S: Sorry, about that…Guess I kind of got side tracked…Forgive me?

She grimace slightly before sighing, letting it go. Not like she could stay mad him for long anyway, not over something so small. She forgave her cohort with a nod and the smile she reserves just for him. Steven blushed as he started to gaze at her face, particularly her lips. Full, pinkish- brown, slightly chap and so enticing; as of late he been wanting to feel if her lips are as soft as they look.

He knows they’re soft..He has healed them more than once by thumb, but he began to wonder if they were softer to kiss, rather to touch. It wasn’t til he watched those lips sound out his name more than once…That he realized she was trying to get his attention. He backed up quickly, hitting his head on the wall. He held down and rubbed his head as he grimaced in pain, but smiled as he heard Connie giggled in pity and a bit of mirth before giving him a small kiss where his pain was.

C: There, all better. Not magical healing but it should suffice.

S: Hey now, don’t sale yourself short. I can’t even feel the pain anymore.

C: Yeah. sure. Now wanna explain why you’re up in the clouds today?

S:Guess I’ve been out of it huh? Hehe…It’s nothing just…Read a comic about a game..it looked like fun. Thought we can play.

Connie arched an eyebrow and put on an accusatory smirk, causing the hybrid to look away.

C: Uh-huh. Soo…How do we play?

Steven eyes widen and an blush crossed his cheeks.

S:Really?!

Connie shrugged with an sly smile as she looked at Stevens blushing grin.

C: Why not? It’ll be a nice break from editing, especially since you don’t seem to be all into it, and maybe I can find out what got you so interested about my ugly mug huh?

With that said, Connie placed the tablet on the sides of his bed and stood up and looked towards her Biscuit with a smile.

S: You seem eager.

C: like I said, It’s a nice break from editing, and I get to beat you in a new game. So…how do we play, shortstop?

Steven drunk in Connies’ image as he stood up in front of her. A blue collared shirt with short khaki pants and black suspenders and black socks. Her black hair flowing down to her shoulders and curly. Black eyes filled with fire and shined with competition and mirth.

She was taller than him by a quarter foot, 5'9 to his 5'6 but, they both started to fill out and developed. Steven in the term of being more stocky and solidifying his muscles..and Connie with leaner stronger muscle, along with fuller and shapier curves, something she not exactly too use to yet.

S: I maybe short but at least my view is always nice.

Connie blushed and folded her arms across her stomach and despite herself she couldn’t stop the smile from taking over her face. Couldn’t help the feeling of self- confidence that swelled when he made complimentary( and flirty) jokes like that. She gave him a small tap to his chest with the back of fist lightly, and kept it there. The two took a quick moment to really look each other as the song changed to something slightly more jazzy and romantic, not that they cared.

C: Yeah sure..Now how do we play?

S: Right..It’s a simple game called '21’ and all you have you do is follow my command. If you can’t you lose.

C: Dosen’t seem like much of a game, but sure.

Steven smiled at her confidence before he raised his right hand up.

S:Give me 5.

C:Really, Steven?

S: Already giving up?

Connie pursed her lips in defiance before place her hands on his, with a smack.

S: Ok…how about..10.

C: There something strange about this. What are you up to Universe?

S:Nothing at all, Maheswaran ..What, can’t do it? How about if you do these next few rounds…I’d do anything or get you anything within my power.

Connie 'hmmed’ as thoughts ran through her head. She knew Steven would keep his promise easy, but there was something about this game. It was overly simple and yet it held Steven intrest so.

Steven is the best guy she know. Sweet and honest to a fault, but she knew he could be a trickster as well. If it had something to do with why he seemed preoccupied with her face..her mouth (yes, she noticed) then…. She felt her cheeks heat up and heartbeat sped up as she gave him a high ten, her head looking away from him..

S: Everything ok, Berry…we could stop if it too much–

C: You promise right, anything within your power?

S: I give you my word…anything that is within my power.

C: Ok Biscuit, let’s play.

S: Eager, ok..give me 20.

C: 20? ok no problem.

With that they clasped all twenty of their fingers together, and Connie size nines stood upon Steven size thirteens. They were so close to each other, nearly pressed against each other, absorbing the others scent; holding each other hand tightly as diamonds looked down at stars, brown gazed at black. The sounds of strings and percussion instruments giving a loving ambience. The two, red face and full of anticipation, chuckled.

S: so…21?

C: …21.

Connie lowered her head to meet his, eyes closed and lips partly puckered With everything on the line, they met in a slow kiss…her lips…

To his …

Forehead, leaving the poor boy stunned.

S: Wow..ok.

Connie eyes widen at what she done in shock …she ruined their first true kiss..Before she could rip her hands from Steven..she heard him laughed, a bit mirthfully and a bit embarrassed. Eyes a bit misty, just like hers

S: Kind of off target there or….Maybe I read your attention wrong?

C: My attention!? You was the one who was all distracted by my mouth.

S: You leaned in though..unless you was intentionally aiming for my head.

C: I mean…I didn’t mean aim for your head..but the way you were gazing at my lips…I shouldn’t had persumed that you..

S:That I wanted to kiss you. You thought I wanted to kiss you?

Connie nodded and looked away, totally embarrassed and a bit heartbroken. It was kind of cruel of Steven to ask that.. against her better judgement she looked him and saw that he was blushing and smiling widely. befor muttering something.

C: What did you say?

S: Re-do .

C:Re-Do?

Steven nodded vigorously as he tightened his grip and looked determined. His face bright red before closing his eyes and pucking his lips the same way she had. Connie gulped before leaning in again. They messed up their first chance..They be damned if they messed up their second. Their lips met in a almost non existent feathery touch, before a voice ranged out,

Greg: Hey kids, You two still here?

S:Yes, come on up.

The two rushed to reposition themselves on the bed before Greg came up the stairs and opened the two year old door to Steven’s bedroom.

S:Hey Dadio,

C:Hello Greg, sir.

Greg:It’s almost time for Connie to head home…Nice ambiance in here.

S: Yeah. umm..I can take her on Lion dad.

Greg: I sure you could but Doug texted me saying he’ll be here in fifteen. He called both of you..but there was no answer.

Both: Oh...

C: Sorry we couldn’t hear it. Music, story revisions and all that, thanks for the head up.

Greg just smirked in sly approval. a light chuckle radiated as he walked off, not before telling them that they should make the fifteen count and pointed slightly at their still interlocked hands. Causing athe duo ro blush..yet not let go.

The duo looked at each other with brand new eyes. Both tried to speak and ended up giggling instead. Steven couldn’t help but linger on how soft her lips was..as soft as the clouds in pinks room..maybe softer.

Connie was more concerned with what this meant for them, how she swore she tasted ice cream on his lips, and the chances of them doing it again. Though before that..there was still a matter to clean out.

C: So..Is this a V for me?

S: What?

C: The game..it ended in a victory for me right.

Steven looked at her, blush still on her face and a new type of smile...one that was only reserved for him…A sign that in that split second she knew and reciprocated his feelings.

S: hmm…Nope. That was an incomplete 21..a 20 1/8!

C: What, but we kissed..it was nice and true..though kind of short.

S: So you agree, you lost.

C: Outside interference..You can’t penalize me for that…

S: I don’t make the rules.

C:Fine then.. A re-do.

Steven said nothing as he smiled at her. A re-do she wants, a re-do she’ll get. The two didn’t even bother to get up from the bed, opting sit next to each other. The music once again playing a melody for the occasion.

S: Third time..

C: Yeah….Hey…I like…love you. a lot. Sorry I never to–’

Connie never got to finish as Steven caught her her lips with his. Connie gasp at first before she eased into it gripping his hands and closing her eyes as they kiss.. 

Their first kiss was amateurish, unpolished, and sloppy. It held depth, passion and years of love. It was a mixture of pecks and wet tasting interlocks.it consisted of excited youth and imagined adulthood. It was everything they imagined and more. so much more.

When they finally broke, they only stared at each other, red face, gasping, sweaty heads pressed together as they continued to listened to the music and their own heartbeats, still in shock at what they done. it wasn’t until he pulled her into a hug, by the waist and down on the bed next to him; that the fact that they successfully kissed hit them and the joy erupted from them in the for of chuckles, giggles and hyperactivity, in Steven..

S:We did it! we kissed! ohh We kissed! I finally kissed you! Do that make us a couple now?!

C:Steven…

S:I mean I hope so..I mean..I love you..and you said you love me. So at least we know it’s mutual…

C: Stee~eeven.

S: But, that dosen’t mean we have to be together together..not if you don’t want to..because there should be mut—!!

Before he could say anything she place her index gently on his mouth and smiled deeper and fuller than before at his blush. She let him go soom after though.

C: My excitable Biscuit, before any of the relationship stuff. We need to adress something else.

S: Huh,What?

C: The terms of my victory.

Steven playfully tapped his left temple with his index, pretending to be in deep thought. Giving his company a sly eye as he did. 

S: The terms of your victory? Hmm… whatever do you mean?

C: Are you gonna go back on your word? I misjudged you.

Connie pouted teasingly, mischief in her eyes snuggling up for a closer embrace, listening to his heart and the easy listening music. Steven looked down at her and her lips once again, they was a faded red and he figured, so was his. He started to feel the urge to kiss them again, but choose to kiss her forehead instead, causing a inciting a giggle from Connie.

S:You have a beautiful mug and I’d drink from it everyday.

C: Pfft! Haha Thanks, Casanova. Nice to be wanted.

S: Isn’t it though..Now about you reward..What do you want?

C: Anything i want, right?

S: If it within my power, yup.

The look she gave him was etched in his mind. Red faced with eyes of fiery determination, yet also very pleading and vulnerable. It was in an surprising achingly innocent voice she spoke.

C: One more.

A small smile enveloped 17 year old lips and a spark of confidence roused in the young diamond. With the same delicacy as handling a gem artifact, he slowly lifted her chin towards him… Her eyes closing, lips quivering due to his breath, his licked in anticipation.

Contact, wonderous contact. The pressure was gentle and the feeling was loving just like him, the sensation was deep and the movements were passionate, like her. Through chap lips and little touches of tounge they discovered a indescribable but definitely pleasant taste that was undeniably 'them.’

It made her whimper, made him groan; and made them both grasp on to the other tightly. For a whole forty seconds they had a new type of 'coversation’ and 'experience’. A purley human one, that started with mouth filling kisses and finished with little sweets pecks, though never lossing a drop of feeling. When they finished completely they admittedly felt a bit naughtier, a bit more mature; and a whole lot closer than before. They knew there was no going back to being just best friends, every aching feeling was revealed in those moments, and whatever 'THIS’ was; they would figure it out together.

For now, they was perfectly content in the knowledge that their love was returned as they snuggle and giggle in heart warming silence all while the music played.


End file.
